Avengers Babysit
by HeyItsMeTori11
Summary: Thor, Steve, Tony, and Bruce have to watch Natasha and Clint's daughter Ashlynn. Kinda OOC. But its my first Avenger story.


_**A/n: I had to rewrite because it got deleted.  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.**_

_**Summary: Thor, Steve, Tony, and Bruce have to watch Natasha and Clint's daughter Ashlynn.**_

* * *

**July 8, 2016.**

* * *

Clint Barton, Thor, Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner are sitting around Tony's apartment building.

Thor and Tony were eating.  
Bruce and Steve were reading the newspaper.  
Clint was … playing with a Two-Year-Old.

"Seems there was a fire downtown." Steve spoke up,  
"That's good." Lied Tony,  
"Fires are never good." Bruce replied to Tony,  
"Do you know what lying is?" Tony asks, taking a bite out of his cereal.

"Hey Barton!" Tony yelled, causing Clint to look away from his daughter.  
"What?"  
"You've been over there for an hour, and haven't said anything."  
Clint looked over to Tony. "Don't you see I have someone."  
"Oh yeah, you have um … what's the name again?" Tony asks.

"Ashwynn." The little girl said,  
"My daughter is smarter than you." Clint says.  
Tony rolls his eyes, and finishes his cereal.

"Where's Pepper?" Thor ask Tony.  
"Doctors, I think."

"Where Mommy?" The little Curly Red-Head asked.  
"Training."  
Ashlynn rolls her Grey orbs. "So much like Natasha."

Clint looks at his phone.  
"S***, Guys watch Ash. I'll be back." He says, running out the door.

* * *

Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce all stare at the toddler.

"You like hammers?" Thor asks her.  
"No."  
"You like newspapers?" Bruce asks.  
"No."  
"You like looking at fighting?" Steve ask.  
"No."  
"You like looking at playboys?"  
Everyone looks at Tony. Bruce and Steve smack him. Thor hits Tony's hand with the hammer.

They heard a fit of giggles going on.

Tony –Clutching His Hand- growls at her.  
"You think that is funny!" He yells.  
Ashlynn giggles more, "Uncle Tony."  
Tony growls more, and then sets off _**'The Other Guy' **_ with Bruce.

"Rodgers, take Ashlynn out in the hall. I'll calm down Hulk." Thor orders.  
Steve picks up the toddler, and runs through the door.

* * *

Steve sets Ashlynn down on the floor.

"Uncle Steve?"  
Steve looks at her. "What Ash?"  
"Do he do dat awot?"  
"When Uncle Tony makes him mad."

Steve's phone went off. _**Clint.**_

"Hello."  
**"Is Ashlynn alright?"  
**Steve chuckled, "Yes, She's right here." He says, looking where Ashlynn was standing, but she wasn't.  
**"Ok, we are on our way."  
**"Okay Bye." Steve started to panic.

"Ashlynn!" Steve yells.  
"ASHLYNN GRACE!" He yells once again.

"S***, Natasha and Clint are gonna kill me." He says, to himself.

* * *

Steve runs back to the apartment.  
Some stuff was crashed.

"Where's the little girl?" Thor asks.  
Steve was frozen. "Lost her."  
Bruce walks over to him. "You're smarter than that, where was she last?"  
"On the first floor."  
"You must feel stupid, I can see Stark doing that but not you." Thor says.  
"Come on."

* * *

Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce went on a search looking for the half Russian half American girl.

"Ashlynn!" Tony and Thor yells.  
"ASHLYNN GRACE!" Steve and Bruce yell.  
They heard the front door open, Natasha and Clint walk through the door.

They see that Ashlynn isn't with them.

"Where is Ashlynn?" Clint says.  
No response.  
Natasha walks close to them. "Where is my _daughter?."_ She crossed her arms.  
Thor, Bruce, and Tony look at Steve.  
"HE DID IT!" Tony yells pointing at Steve.

"You know I have a knife with me." Natasha says.  
The back up. "Where is my daughter?"  
"I told you, Capsicle lost her." Tony says.  
"I get back from a meeting, too see these morons lost our daughter." Natasha says to Clint. Natasha goes to the elevator. "I'll check around here."

* * *

"Let's look everywhere, every floor." Thor said.  
"We have." Bruce replied.

Clint heard his phone going off.  
He had a text from Natasha.

"Did you all check the apartment?" He ask them.  
"No."

Everyone heard the elevator door open.  
"Then you idiot's should have."

Natasha was holding Ashlynn, But then Clint picked her up.  
"Where was she?" Steve ask.  
"In Tony's apartment."  
"You all are F***ing retards." Natasha told them, playing with one of daughters red curls.  
"Where was she in the apartment?" Tony ask.  
"On the couch."  
"You all can fight to save the world. But you can't watch a two year old." Clint tells them.  
Ashlynn giggles. "You're never going to let us babysit her again, right?" Thor ask.  
Natasha and Clint nodded.

* * *

_**-Later-**_

"Those guys are idiots." Natasha says to Clint.  
Clint, -Who was holding a sleeping Ashlynn- "They are."  
"I thought Tony would lose her, not Steve."  
Clint chuckles, "Yeah,-" He looks at his sleeping daughter. "I just wonder how she got past Steve?"  
"She's like me, I can sneak away easily."  
"Hopefully, she won't do what we do." Clint tells Natasha.  
"I agree."

Tony walks through the door, Steve following behind him.

"Tell them, Steve." Tony says, pointing at Natasha and Cliny.  
"Sorry for losing your daughter."  
"Just not do it again, I'll get all my weapons out on you."

"No Tony, tell them what you were going to say." Steve says.  
"Pepper's pregnant."


End file.
